Memories From The Past
by NerdKenz01
Summary: The company remembers from before they went to reclaim Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

Kili looked at his older brother while he was sword training with Dwalin. _'I wanna be training with Uncle Dwalin too!' _The young dwarf thought as he watched Fili block Dwalin's attack. He was so caught up in it that he didn't notice his uncle sneaking up on him. Thorin smirked and grabbed Kili's shoulders and threw him up in the air. Kili screamed at first, but cried out in happiness when he saw who it was.

"Now, why are you being so quiet?" Thorin asked than gasped. "Oh no! You aren't Kili! You must be some nasty Goblin that took him!" Thorin smirked and started tickling the young dwarfling. "tell me where he is!"

Kili was laughing and kept begging Thorin to stop. "U-uncle...T-Thorin! S-stop!" Thorin chuckled and stopped.

"Fili is going to be a little bit longer and i got the day off of work. Let's go do something." Kili smiled and snuggled into his Uncle's hold.

"Yay! Wanna play tag? Tag is fun! Or we could play hide-and-seek! I'm a really good hider! Fili said so! And so did mamma! Or-" Thorin chuckled at his rambling sister-son. Thorin smiled and picked Kili up and hugged him.

"Anything you want to do young one." Kili beamed and climbed onto his uncle's shoulders.

"Let's go defeat the evil Goblin's!" Kili shouted. "Onward my trusty steed!" Thorin looked at Kili with a raised eyebrow.

"'Trusty Steed?'" Kili nodded and smiled. Thorin shook his head and ran towards the house that he shared with his sister and nephews. Kili giggled and hugged his uncle.

"I love you Uncle!" Thorin smiled.

"I love you too, Kili." Thorin walked into the clearing behind their house and set Kili down. His sister-son grabbed two sticks and handed one to Thorin.

"March Uncle! Ready? Charge!" Kili cried and ran towards nothing with Thorin following a little bit behind him. Kili was swinging his stick at nothing and Thorin watched in amusement until Kili stopped and raised his stick in the air.

"We won! Uncle Thorin! We won against the mean, sticky Goblins!" Thorin smiled and lifted Kili into the air.

"We won!" Thorin cheered and hugged Kili. Unknown to them, Dis, Dwalin, and Fili were watching to pair in amusement.

"You know that we will probably used this against them, right?" Dwalin grinned. Dis snorted and laughed.

"Let them have their fun." Dwalin and Fili laughed.

* * *

Thorin smiled softly into the fire at the memory of his sister-son. Thorin looked over at his sleeping sister-sons, who were cuddled up against each other. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"You know, they will do anything for you. They love you, and you may not seem like it, but i know you do too." Thorin smiled at Dwalin and nodded.

"But what if one of them dies. They love each other and they love me, and i couldn't forgive myself if one or both of them got injured, or worse, die." Thorin growled. Dwalin sighed and sat down.

"I know you worry, they are young." Thorin nodded and sighed.

"I know, but how long will they keep their innocence? They have seen people die, killed Orcs, Goblins, and whatnot!" Thorin ran his head through his hair and sighed.

"I...I'll have to talk to them in the morning." Dwalin nodded and put his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"They agreed to this, if they knew the dangers. Good night." Thorin nodded and watched his friend lay down next to his brother.

* * *

**I decided to take a break from the DC universe, so I be going into the Hobbit fandom.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thorin sighed as he watched his sister-sons play tag while he sat down in a chair outside. He wished that he could play with them, but he hurt his back and so Dis put the dwarf under house-arrest. "Unca Thowin! FeeWee keeps catching me!" Kili came running and looked at the older dwarf. Thorin smiled and ruffled his hair. He wanted to pick Kili up, but he couldn't._

_"Maybe, when you get older, you can catch Fili." Thorin said and Kili nodded._

_"Kili! Come here, you little Goblin!" Fili called and Kili giggled and ran as fast as his little chubby legs can carry him. Soon, Fili caught him and threw him up in the air and caught him. "I caught the little Goblin! Now, i must go to Uncle and Dwalin to dispose of the little babe." Kili giggled as Fili carried his brother by his feet. _

_"Fili! Don't do that! You'll hurt your brother!" Dis called as she came home from the Market. Fili put Kili on the ground and watched the little dwarfling run towards their mom. Thorin smiled at them and ran a hand through his hair. Fili smiled at Dis and hugged her._

_"Kili and I played tag! I kept getting him, but he got me a few times." Dis smiled and stroked his hair._

_"Really? Were you two good for your Uncle?" Fili nodded and Dis gave Kili to him. "Let me put these away and I'll come back out." They nodded while Kili kept mumbling nonsense to Fili. Dis smiled and looked at Thorin._

_"Hello, sister."_

_"Thank you for keeping an eye on them." Thorin smiled and nodded._

_"No problem, but i think they will be the reason for my gray hair." Dis laughed and shook her head._

_"Mine too brother! Mine too!" Thorin laughed and watched his nephews play in the field. His mind started to bring back memories of him and his younger siblings. He stayed like that until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"Remembering the days of old?" He looked up and saw his friends, Dwalin and Balin, standing next to Dis. Thorin smiled and nodded._

_"Yea. I remember the good memories, but the more i think of them, the more the bad ones surface." Dis sighed and looked at her brother._

_"You cannot change the past." Thorin nodded and watched his nephews._

_"No, but I can help create a better future."_

* * *

Fili and Kili glared at their Uncle with so much anger in their eyes. They were currently changing his bandages from him charging towards Azog. The company were over somewhere else away from the line of Durin. Good, because they shouldn't hear this anyway.

"What on Mahal's green earth were you thinking?!" Fili shouted. Thorin flinched and grunted.

"I don't want to hear this." Kili glared.

"You could have died! You beat him once, yes, but what if the eagles didn't get here on time? What if Bilbo was too late? Things could have gone so wrong and you could have freaking died! Are me and Fili so horrible that you want to die? Yes, we can be annoying and irresponsible but that gives you no reason to leave us! We...We lost one father...We don't...wanna lose another...You are all we have left besides ma..." Kili wiped the tears from his eyes and buried his head in his hands. He tried to catch his breath, but he just ended up sobbing.

Thorin looked guilty as he saw what his actions have done to his nephews. "I..I am sorry. I did not know what my actions would have affected you. I am truly sorry. He put his hand on Kili's shoulder and his nephew hugged him. Fili smiled and hugged him.

"We love you Uncle."

"I love you guys too."

* * *

**I think i might make a fanfic where Thorin killed Azog in the Unexpected Journey, so that they don't die later. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Fili looked at the little bundle in his ma's arms while she and uncle talked to friends, more like Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin, and Dwalin. They had come to visit because of the birth of his 'brother'. His eyes narrowed and glared, this seemed to go unnoticed, except by Balin. he excused himself and went to stand next to Fili._

_"Hello lad." Fili grunted a hello and Balin chuckled. "You are just like your uncle." Fili nodded and kept glaring._

_"It's not fair, Kili gets all the attention!" Balin smiled softly and put his hand on Fili's shoulder._

_"I used to think that about Dwalin, and Thorin to his brother." Fili looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Really?" Balin nodded and started to explain the two stories. Once he finished, the young dwarfling looked at the bundle. "Will me and Kili ever be close like that?" Balin smiled and nodded._

_"I bet my life on that." Fili smiled and walked over to Dis._

_"Mama? May hold Kili? I'll promise I'll be good." Dis looked at her son in surprise. Normally, Fili didn't want anything to do with Kili, but she guessed he had a change of heart._

_"Okay." She helped Fili on to the couch and handed Kili to his older brother. Fili looked at his brother, who was also staring back at him. Fili smiled and brushed a hair behind Kili's ear._

_"I'll always protect you. From anything and everyone. I know you are too young, but I will always love you and I will never hate you." Fiii whispered low enough so that only Kili can hear. Kili giggled and hugged his older brother._

* * *

Fili held his brother's hand as he cried out in pain. His hand been hit with a poison arrow and was slowly dying. He held Kili's hand and whispered words that only he and his brother chould hear. "I will never leave you alone. I'm sorry, but you have to deal with me from now on." His brother choked on a laughed and smiled.

"And you...have to deal...with me." Fili smiled and put his forehead to his brother and smiled.

* * *

**Not as long as the others, but I'm bored.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fili, Ori, and Gimli smirked at Dwalin as he practiced with his axe while Kili went to take Dwalin's hammer. "Are you sure this is okay?" Ori asked. Gimli sighed and looked at the older dwarf._

_"Are ye a chick?" Ori sent a small glare at the red-headed dwarf. _

_"Shut it Gimli." Gimli was about to say something when Fili grabbed him._

_"If you don't shut it he will catch us!" He turned his head when he saw Kili run back with Dwalin's hammer while his back was turned._

_"I got it Fili! I got his hammer!" Kili whispered. Fili smirked and looked at the other two dwarves. _

_"Help us carry it away!" They younger ones nodded and helped Fili carry it away._

_..._

_Dwalin looked wiped his face with a cloth and put his axe down. "Time to practice with me hammer." He looked over to where his hammer was and his eyes widen. "Thorin!" The black haired dwarf looked at his best friend._

_"Yes Dwalin?"_

_"Where is me hammer?"_

_"Didn't you leave it over there?"_

_"I thought I did...Wait a minute. Weren't four little dwarflings playing around here." Thorin's eyes widen._

_"FILI! KILI! ORI! GIMLI!" _

_..._

_The four dwarflings froze when they heard the yell. "Run dwarflings!" Fili yelled and picked up Gimli while Ori picked up Kili. They ran as they were chased by the older dwarves._

_"Fili! Put Gimli down!" Thorin yelled._

_"Ori! Put Kili down!"_

_"Never!" The two dwarflings yelled as they ran with the younger two sticking their tongues at Thorin and Dwalin. The two looked at each other then smirked. They ran towards them and grabbed them._

_"Look Dwalin! We caught the prisoners! Whatever should we do to them?" Thorin looked at his friend and Dwalin understood now._

_"Well...I say we should tickled these four!" Dwalin exclaimed. The four dwarflings looked at the two with their eyes wide._

_"No!"_

_"No unca thrin!"_

_"No!"_

_"Wha...?"_

_Then the two older dwarves started tickling the four younger kids. The kids burst out laughing while Thorin and Dwalin started laughing as well._

* * *

The company of Thorin Oakenshield were fighting orcs. While the older ones (and Bilbo) were fighting Orcs, the three younger dwarves were attacking the orcs while back to back. Suddenly, an orc came up from behind the three and raised it's axe while they weren't looking.

"Boys!" Bofur yelled when he saw the orc. The older ones snapped their heads to the boys and their eyes widen. Then an axe hit the orc in the middle of its head. They all looked at each other in shock. Kili went to the orc and saw that it was Dwalin's axe. He put his foot on the orc's head and pulled out.

"Here you go, Mr. Dwalin." Dwalin smiled and took it back from Kili.

"Thank you lad." The others smiled as Dwalin ruffled their hair as Dori and Oin looked over the three.

* * *

**So, here ya go! The next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fili looked at Kili as he got out of his barrel. His heart started to pound so loud he was afraid that the Orcs would hear it. He knew his little brother was reckless, but he wasn't stupid enough to fight them on his own. Right? He wanted to get out of his barrel, but he couldn't because of all the water was making the barrel unstable.

"Dammit Kili. You better not get killed, or Ma will have my behind hanging over the fireplace." He growled. He gasped when he saw an orc come near him. "Kili!" He threw an ax to his bother and watched. He watched, until an arrow struck Kili in the leg.

"KILI!" He screamed. His heart was being strained as he watched his brother fall down after he opened the gate. "NO! I have to get to him! Brother! He's my brother!" He cried as he was pushed through the gates. He couldn't see if Kili was got into a barrel or not.

* * *

_"Fili, please. Protect your baby brother. You know how reckless he is." Dis told her oldest son._

_"Hey! I am not reckless! And I'm not a baby!" Kili protested. DIs snorted and wacked him upside the head. _

_"I wonder if you spend too much time with your uncle. He can be as stubborn as a mule!" At Dis' words, the door opened. Thorin stood in the door way, wiping off mud from his boots._

_"Who's as stubborn as a mule?" _

_"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." Dis muttered and started to talk to her laughing sons. "Now, I want you too to be extra careful. Look out for each other and look out for your ALSO reckless uncle. That's another thing Kili gets from him. He's also reckless." Thorin scowled, because big strong dwarves like Thorin don't pout. _

_"I am not reckless." _

_"Should I state some examples about how reckless you are, big brother?" She threated. He froze and lowered his head. _

_"No..."_

_"So shut up." Thorin glared at Fili and Kili as they laughed at their uncle. _

_"Shut it!" He roared and started chasing them around the house._

* * *

"Kili!" Fili cried once he got out the water. He was looking everywhere, but couldn't find him.

"F-fee..." He heard a faint whisper. He looked over and saw some brown hair sticking out of a barrel.

"KEE!" He yelled and ran towards his brother. He grabbed the barrel and helped his brother out with the help of Dwalin and Bofur. Kili coughed up some blood and groaned in pain.

"I...I guess what ma said was true. I am a bit reckless..." He joked. Fili gave a sad smile and put his forehead on his brother's forehead.

"You...are the biggest idiot... I've ever met."

"I know..." Thorin snorted at his nephews conversations.

"You two are very reckless. Sometimes I wonder if you get it from me or your mother. " He huffed. The others chuckled at the family's exchange.

"Oi! Trust me. Thorin was even more reckless when he was your age. Setting all of war pigs free."

"If I remember. You were right there with me. Or should I say behind me." Thorin joked.

"Hey! You gave me that fattest one! It ain't my fault!" Dwalin defended. Unknown to the dwarves, Bilbo was looking at them weird.

"Why did I ever leave the shire?"


End file.
